My Little Queen
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Emma and Regina have an interesting way to relax after a lot of stress. (MDlg/age regression)


_A/N: In this story when Regina is little, I will use words like "girl" for her. It's just to show that she is in a submissive role and that she is regressed._

After many days of just being in control and constantly keeping up her guard, Regina really just wants to relax and be vulnerable. It makes it hard to do when she has a kid already at the house, making her keep all those stressful things still at the forefront and hard to get rid of. Until Emma came along; Emma helped her relax and become more of what she desired to be: submissive. But she would never have let the blonde in on that fact. When they first met she would have sooner killed her than do that very thing: have her coddle and treat her like a child. Yet something still nagged at her every time she pushed away the blonde who always gently prodded and scaled the mile high walls Regina had built around her heart. She never regretted letting her in.

Regina leaned back in her chair and remembered the first time she showed Emma her entire collection of childish things. All of the things that make her happy, a window into a world that was exclusively her own without any visitors.

 _Emma walked into their bedroom and looked to find Regina dressed in a child-like onesie holding a stuffed turtle with large green eyes that glittered in the light. At first the blonde woman was confused but then understanding came into the beautiful eyes the brunette had fallen so hard for._

 _'How would you like to stay here and watch one of your favourite children's movies?' Emma suggested with a smile as she went to the child-like woman before her and held her tightly._

The memory made her smile so brightly she nearly had forgotten her next appointment with the nearly intolerable Snow White about the school's budgets. When she remembered it she whimpered silently in her head wishing to be in her caregiver's arms safe from it all, but it also brought back the embarrassment she had felt when she confessed that she never watched a children's movie with Henry; Emma made due and started their nightly ritual. Sometimes she would get cute little texts from Emma throughout the day making the end of the week or even the end of the day come faster. Today those texts weren't as often as she would like, so in her child-mind she decided to throw a little temper tantrum towards he blonde woman. _That will get my way!_ She thought

Many weekends or evenings had Henry at his grandparents' apartment leaving his moms to themselves. This is time Regina craves and looks forward to. It can be just her and her mama. One the times they don't have Henry, Emma tries to meet, or beat Regina home so that she can take care of her exactly how she desires to. Exactly how Regina needs the coddling and love. On this particular day it was very rough for Emma's little Reggie, so she knew exactly what to prepare for. It's these really hard days that Regina regresses the most and Emma doesn't mind it at all. She loves her little girl no matter what.

"Today will be perfect for her," Emma said aloud to herself as she took out the things she would need: a onesie, cute little girl underwear, and her entire hoarded collection of stuffed animals she kept hidden from Henry by a miracle and bubble bath solution with toys. She's determined to give her everything she will require at this phase in her schedule. During her preparations her phone chimed a cute little tone to signal her little one was texting.

' _I'm coming home soon.'_ It read. Emma's face scrunched up in confusion as she replied with an affirmation. She went downstairs to then prepare the children's plates Regina so adores for herself, shrugging off the short message. As she made the preparations, she thought about the short message to her and realized that she hadn't texted her little one as often as she usually does.

' _A little temper tantrum is all it is'_ she assured herself. Before she finished washing some sippy cups the door opened and closed, followed by two loud thuds of heels hitting the floor.

' _My girl is home!_ ' Emma thought happily. The third thump made Emma's mom reaction skyrocket making her run out to the door to find her little one on the floor, looking rather defeated and hurt. Rather than asking, Emma helped her up and led her up the stairs to the master bathroom. She sat Regina on the toilet while she prepared the bubble bath for her. While the water ran Emma just held her little girl. The little whimpers and whines that came from the brunette buried in her chest made her know that tears would soon follow eventually. She hates when Regina cries, especially after a hard day and she just wants to be Emma's little queen.

"It was hard day mama…" Regina whined softly into Emma's chest.

"Shhh, I know my little queen. I have you now. Mama's got you." The blonde said gently while rubbing her back. Before the tub was done she pulled away from her little and knelt down.

"Mama needs you to stand up so that she can undress you for the bath okay?" The submissive woman nodded and stood, holding her arms up over her head. Emma smiled and started to undress her, and once she was bare Emma held her a while, whispering her love and protection before putting her into the bath.

"Bubbles!" Regina exclaimed happily when she saw the tub and her smile grew when she saw the toys her mama had hidden from her. Regina hugged her tightly.

"I love you mama!" Emma smiled and picked her up then gently placed the naked brunette into the tub. After placing her little one into the tub Emma then put all the bath toys into the bath with her. Once she got the toys, Regina started to play with them, especially the rubber duck that Emma has gotten her as a surprise gift the other week. Despite what many think of the woman, her favourite animal is the duck, or anything aquatic I general. While the brunette was occupied playing with the yellow toy, Emma leaned to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a small stash of aquatic toys she had bought earlier this week. When she took them out the brunette looked and forgot all about the rubber duck and grabbed the blue whale then settled on the last toy I hand: a green turtle.

"Do you like turtles more than ducks now baby girl?" Emma chuckled and gently tapped the silly one in the tub. Regina nodded furiously.

"I love da turtles mama! Can I get a turtle?" The caregiver chuckled softly and patted the brunette on the head with a promise of one day they will. Just like her promise for a duck, and a whale, and a fish (which she actually did get but under the guise it was for Henry and not his mother). The blonde would do anything for the Brunette in her care, and Regina knew it too. She wouldn't dare take advantage though. She rarely asked for anything in that respect in fear of asking too much.

"These toys are all yours little one, but I will be right back with something for you alright?" she kissed Regina on the head and exited the bathroom. Regina happily splashed away, causing a little mess of bubbles and water on the floor in front of the tub. Emma returned with a hooded towel with a duck on it and a smile on her lips.

"A little mess isn't naughty, especially since you're playing and having fun," the blonde said gently to the slightly upset girl in the tub before she started to cry.

"I-its otay mama?" the shy voice spoke. A gentle nod made the bright smile come back to the plump lips. Emma could think all she wants about Regina, but when she was her little one anything that was sexual was off the table because this was her de-stress method and she was grateful to even be a part of such a ritual. Once she deemed that her little girl had played long enough in the water, she opened the duck towel and helped Regina out of the tub. She then wrapped her up in the cute towel and carried her into the bedroom. Regina sat on the bed as Emma pulled on the cute panties she selected for her to wear, when she looked over and saw her onesie the smile that lit her face had Emma entranced with her.

"You ready for your pj's baby girl?" Regina nodded and got off the bed.

"I do it mama!" she spoke firmly as she picked up the garment. The confusion written on her face made Emma want to laugh but she didn't to respect her little one's attempt to be big all by herself. Moments later the girl gave her the onesie with defeat.

"Too hard…" she whimpered when Emma took the garment and gently put it on her.

"Nothing is too hard little queen, but you need to let your mama help sometimes okay?" Emma said softly as she helped Regina into the bed. "Oh wait, I have a surprise for you sweetie." Emma reached up and conjured up a large turtle stuffed animal, causing a happy giggle to escape her little one's lips.

"I love it mama!" Regina spoke happily and hugged it tightly when she was given it. Emma leaned over and kissed both Regina and the turtle on the head.

"What would you and your new friend like for dinner darling?" the blonde asked gently and sweetly, enjoying the smile she made come on her girl's face. Emma has a habit of spoiling Regina whenever she comes home near tears or barely even makes it through the door. She never wants her little one to be unhappy while she is expressing her stress into regression.

"Can we has lasagna? Ooo or fish?" the brunette asked happily. Emma let out a soft giggle and assured her girl they can do one of those things. The lasagna would take a few hours to make, but they had some fish sticks on hand for when Emma needed to make a quick dinner for Henry when Regina is away.

"How do fish sticks sound little one?" she asked the giggling brunette. She looked up and nodded her approval at the suggestion for the slightly unhealthy dish. A quick kiss was placed in the dark locks as Emma went downstairs to make some fish sticks in the oven. Once the dish was in the oven, she went back upstairs to gather her little queen to bring her down for a cozy movie and a dinner. When she entered the master bedroom she found the little one sleeping on Emma's side of the bed cuddling her pillow rather than the new toy that more than likely smells like her mama's magic. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and gently ruffled the dark hair to rouse her queen to come downstairs to eat then watch a movie she wants to see. What Regina didn't know was that Emma had picked the animated Beauty and the Beast movie to watch with her little one. Regina had never seen any Disney movies, so Emma set about to righting it whenever she had alone time with Regina. Don't get either of them wrong, at night even when Henry was home, Regina still had a routine that included Emma babying her in their own bedroom. Right down to a Disney movie and Regina cuddling her and a stuffed animal. The happiness they both experience is more than worth any effort and pain during the day. She picked up the sleepy brunette to carry her downstairs to eat her fish sticks and watch her movie. Emma received a sleepy groan of displeasure at the action.

"My turtle mama," came the small whimper. With a free arm, Emma grabbed the turtle and returned it to the sleepy girl. The smile she got was the signal that they were clear to go downstairs for a meal and a movie. When they reached the kitchen for Regina to eat, like she neglects to do during the day if it wasn't for Emma packing her a lunch or bringing her some food from Granny's, the brunette was asleep again.

"Wake up little queen, time for dinner." When Regina woke up again, Emma knew tonight was going to be a diiner and bed night. She didn't mind it at all, especially since Henry found them both asleep on the couch last weekend with his brunette mother in a onesie and his blonde mother holding her. All he did was cover them up and go back out for a time longer. He talked to Emma about it and he understood everything. She got more discreet now he knew, because this was only for her and her little queen.

She sat Regina at a chair and started to feed her the fish sticks slowly. ' _Good thing I only made four._ ' She thought to herself as Regina finished number two. Once they were all eaten, Emma picked up the brunette, her toy, and the dirty plate. She put the plate in the sink and went back upstairs to sleep with her ittle girl.

She realized that she wouldn't give away anything she had right now for anything, because she already had everything.


End file.
